


Do It Again

by mrs_squirrel_chester



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel, Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Consensual, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Female Reader, NSFW, Nipple Play, Rough Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-21
Updated: 2016-06-21
Packaged: 2018-07-16 10:20:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7264021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrs_squirrel_chester/pseuds/mrs_squirrel_chester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky’s vibranium arm has an interesting interaction with your titanium piercings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do It Again

Training with the Avengers was hard work, but you loved it; the way your muscles stretched as you sparred, ducking and rolling away at the last second, only to spring up behind your opponent and take them ‘out’. How you’d use their momentum against them, surprising them with just how efficient and precise your movements were.

Natasha and Clint were your favorite people to work with. Natasha, because you were trained in the same house as she, enduring the exact same rigorous training schedule and what most people would call torture; a complete hysterectomy upon graduation. The pair of you hadn’t aged since then, something having to do with the graduation ceremony; lots of large words that you didn’t understand, but despite being around a century old, you kept the younger recruits on their toes.

Clint, with his bow, arrows, and staff, always made you laugh, earning you plenty of fatherly scowls from Steve. If Clint wasn’t telling you funny stories about Thor and Tony, he was telling you about his wife and kids. You weren’t normally envious of the lives of other people, but with Clint, it was times like this -when his eyes would shimmer with fatherly pride and how his voice would hitch at the mere mention of the love of his life- that you wanted exactly what he had.

Your skin was sweat-slicked and flushed as you trained with Nat. While you were barely out of breath, your heart thundered in your chest as you circled each other, ready for the other to pounce. With a smirk, Nat flinched first, rushing toward you with such grace, it made you wanna hate her. In school, she was always one point ahead of you, earning extra praise from the teachers and more than a few vicious glares from other classmates. But not you, you loved Nat like she was your sister, and you’d strike down anyone that dare to hurt her.

She crashed into you, arms around your waist, shoulder in your gut, but with your feet firmly planted on the wrestling mat, you gripped her hips and lifted her into the air. Without any kind of warning -all bets were off when it was you two that sparred- you bent your knees and used her own momentum against her. The pair of you landed on your backs, the air pushing out from Nat’s lungs with a slightly pained grunt. You shot off the floor via [kip-up](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Fstream1.gifsoup.com%2Fview1%2F1714093%2Fmorrison-kip-up-o.gif&t=OTUzYTYxZDdlYWU1YzUyYTQ3NmJmMzUxYTYxZjBiYjM3NTYzNmUxNCxuekxIaklGdA%3D%3D) and whirled around, hands up, ready for the impending retaliation from your friend. Nat had just pushed off the ground when the doors opened.

Steve gave a shout for everyone to stop, waving everyone over with his hand. You wiped a towel across your face before taking a long pull from the bottle Nat tossed over her shoulder. Just as Steve was about to talk, someone else strode through the doors. _Holy shit!_  He was almost bigger than Steve.

Steve clapped a hand on the new comer’s shoulder. “Most of you know Bucky, but there are a few of you that don’t. I thought it would be a good idea if he joined us, change things up a bit.”

You had heard stories about James Buchanan Barnes, AKA The Winter Soldier. He was Steve’s best friend, fought with him during the war, but during a mission, he was killed in action; or so everyone thought. Turns out Hydra got their hands on Bucky and brought him back. They wiped his mind and gave him this super crazy serum that turned him into a killing machine, but only when activated by a few key words. Steve, never one to give up on anyone, let alone his best friend, went on an insane rescue mission and, even though they both almost died, came out on top.

“Y/N, I’d like you to train with Bucky first.”

Your eyes snapped into focus, landing directly on the chestnut haired stranger. “You want him starting out with a rookie?” You had only been with the Avengers for a year now.

Steve shrugged, “You’re far from a rookie, kid.”

Wearing a smirk, you punched Steve in the shoulder. “Hey, I ain’t no kid.” Bucky, who still hadn’t spoken, chuckled low in his throat. You raised a brow at the new member of your team, “I’m the same age as you, old man.”

Winking at you, Steve bent down and whispered in your ear, “Give him hell.”

Bucky waited until Steve left and everyone else had started sparring before addressing you with more than a chuckle. “Where do you wanna start, doll?” Normally, a nickname like that would have you bristling, but Bucky was from the era where calling a woman ‘doll’ was not only acceptable, it was encouraged.

You grabbed two staffs and threw one at him, smiling in approval when he caught it. “Show me what’cha got, Buck.”

Two hours later, Bucky had an arm around your throat, lifting your feet off the ground. You reached back and grabbed at the hair he had tied into a bun and pulled, but his grip didn’t falter. You twisted your hips in an attempt to wrap them around his, and by using his own body against him, wriggle free and pin him. Bucky was panting by your ear as you twisted, and just when you thought you were getting somewhere, his vibranium arm wrapped around your chest and slid down, dragging over your breasts before clamping onto your waist.

The titanium nipple piercings you got a handful of years ago started thrumming, driving electrical currents of arousal straight to your core. Before you knew what was happening, your head fell back and you moaned. Your back arched and the need to grab your breasts greatly outweighed the need to be free of Bucky’s grip.

The solid figure you were plastered against released you suddenly and you landed on your knees with a grunt. You were breathing much heavier than was normal for sparring and, with the absence of his touch, the fire in your belly started to fizzle out. You stood on shaky legs and wiped a hand over your damp face, biting back another moan when your thighs rubbed together.

Bucky’s hands were settled on his hips and he was breathing just as heavily as you. “What was that, Y/N?”

 _Play it cool._  “Wh- whaddya mean?” _Yeeeeah, that’s how you do it._

He stared at you with blown pupils and his jaw clenched. You watched as his fingers dug into his hips in a way that any normal person would flinch at, but not Bucky. “What did you do?”

Your brows furrowed in confusion. “I didn’t **do**  anything, Bucky. You know what? Maybe this was a bad idea. I’ll talk to Steve and have him find you someone else to train with.” Not waiting for an argument, you spun on your heel and stormed out of the room; not because you were mad at him, but because you knew that if he touched you again, you’d have a difficult time not ripping his clothes off.

* * *

Steve tried asking why you didn’t want to work with his friend, but all you said was that your fighting styles didn’t match. He sighed heavily and shook his head, clearly disappointed because he thought the two of you would be a great team. You apologized and ducked out of the room.

A cold shower was in order, so you all but ran to your room and locked the door. With water like ice pellets hitting your over heated skin, it was difficult to get Bucky out of your mind. He was far from unattractive what with his steely blue eyes, chiseled jaw, long hair, and thick muscles. But what got your motor going was the way your body, no, the titanium bars through your nipples reacted to his touch. Just thinking about it made your pussy ache.

It had been far too long since another man had touched you, made your body ache and flush with desire. Rolling an erect nipple between your fingers, you parted the lips of your pussy and, finding your clit already engorged and sensitive, pressed the heel of your hand against it and fucked yourself with two fingers. You came almost embarrassingly fast with Bucky’s name on your lips.

* * *

You managed to avoid Bucky for the remainder of the week, only addressing him when you passed him in the hall, but even that was a muttered greeting.

It was Friday night, you were lying on your bed and reading a book when the sultry voice of FRIDAY made you jump. “Agent Y/N, James Barnes is requesting to see you.”

You covered your face with the book and groaned heavily. “Tell him I’m sleeping.”

Not even thirty seconds passed before FRIDAY addressed you again. “I’m sorry, Y/N, but he is rather insistent.”

“Alright, let him in.”  Not bothering to pull on a pair of shorts, you strode out of your room and down the stairs in a shirt that fell to mid-thigh.

Bucky had his back to you as he looked out the floor to ceiling windows. Your feet had just left the bottom step when he spoke. “Beautiful view.”

You crossed your arms over your belly and hummed in agreement, waiting to actually address him until he turned around, which he did a moment later. “What was so damn important, Bucky?”

Even in the minimal lighting, you could see the flash in Bucky’s eyes as they settled on yours. He sucked  in a breath through his nose before he spoke. “What’s going on with you, doll?”

 _Jesus, even the way he called you doll made your body react._  You shrugged, hoping it looked convincing. “I’m not sure what you mean.”

“Like hell you don’t,” the gruffness of his voice made goosebumps dot the back of your neck.

It took you a few moments to find your voice, and when you did, it wasn’t as steady as you wanted it to be. “Please leave, Bucky.”

Bucky’s tongue darted out, dampening his bottom lip before tugging it between his teeth. He stalked across the room, his eyes flashing impossibly darker with every step, and when he was finally in front of you, -towering over you was more like it- you could hardly breathe. “I don’t think you really mean that, doll.”

“I do,” your throat was thick, making it almost impossible to swallow, let alone have a conversation. Despite the rush of blood in your ears and the fact that your fingers itched to touch him, you kept your arms crossed, doing everything in your power not to push up to your toes and kiss him.

He raised the hand of vibranium and ghosted the back of his knuckles down the side of your face and under your jaw. Bucky smirked when you sucked in a breath, your top lip snarling, baring your teeth. “Lemme try something. If I’m wrong, then I’ll go.”

“Wh- what if you’re right?” You weren’t sure how much more you could take. His hand had already started its journey down your neck.

Bucky licked his lips hungrily. “If I’m right, doll, then we ain’t leaving for a while.”

Despite the fact that your lungs burned from breathing so heavily, you tried to take a deep breath, hoping it would help you focus. All it did was pull in more of the smell that was Bucky. It was an intoxicating mixture of faded cologne, dried sweat, gunpowder, and leather. _Fuck!_  Your eyes drifted closed as you uncrossed your arms, forcing them to stay by your sides, balled into fists, nails cutting into your palms.

His breath was hot and heavy on your forehead as he touched the washed-too-many-times concert tee. The cool metal of his hand seeped through the cotton, leaving a trail of goosebumps in its wake. Even before he reached your breast, your nipple pebbled almost painfully in anticipation. There was a spark of electricity that made you gasp as soon as his hand touched the titanium bar.

You ground out a crude sounding curse at his touch, “Do it again.”

“Fuuuuuck, Y/N,” his voice was wrecked, thick with need. An obscene sounding moan spilled from his lips mere moments before they crashed into yours.

You latched a hand on the back of his neck, nails digging into the skin. The other hand grabbed his shoulder blade and, as you stood on your toes, your back arched, pushing your breast further into his hand. The second your piercing touched his palm, it started thrumming like before, only this time, you almost came from the intensity of it. With a large hand on your ass, Bucky pulled you off the floor and pressed you into the wall, the thick outline of his cock pulsing against your wet panties.

Sucking greedily on Bucky’s tongue, you grabbed his metal hand and used it to squeeze your breast roughly. You’d probably be bruised tomorrow, but right now, that didn’t matter. Bucky rutted against you, groaning at how wet you were. Your head fell back against the wall and Bucky took that opportunity to drop sloppy kisses to the column of your neck. With a growl, Bucky ripped off your shirt and threw it over his shoulder. The sight of you almost naked, titanium bars through your nipples, kiss swollen lips, lust blown pupils, and breasts heaving almost made him come undone.

“Jesus, Y/N, you’re fucking gorgeous.” His mouth claimed yours again and his tongue wrestled yours as he stepped back and carried you to the couch, arms latched tightly around your waist. Bucky laid you on the couch and settled between your legs, grinding his jersey knit clad erection against you, shuddering as your slick soaked through the thin material. He bit your bottom lip and looked at you through his lashes before smirking. He dipped his head and dropped open mouthed kisses, sucking and nipping as his scruff burned into the delicate skin of your chest. Metallic fingers continued to twist and tug a nipple, eliciting moans from you that you didn’t even recognize. You carded your fingers through his hair, pulling on the soft strands as he sucked your other nipple into his mouth, grazing his teeth along the edges of the titanium bar.

“B- Bucky… I… fuuuuuuuck.” You shuddered beneath him as you came, bursts of white ate at your vision and your back came off the couch. You felt him smirk before kissing down your belly, dragging his fingers as he went until they hooked into your panties, pushing them down your thighs. With his nose buried in your short curls, he pulled in a deep breath and groaned.

“Damn, doll.”

With heavy eyelids, you watched as he stood and undressed, your body aching to feel more than just the orgasm inducing metallic touch. You couldn’t hide the gasp when you saw the thick length of his cock, you knew… felt just how big he was, but _god damn it_. You crooked a finger, biting your bottom lip when Bucky languidly pumped himself, spreading the large drops of pre-cum over the dusky head of his cock. He crawled between your legs, the chill of his metallic hand sending goosebumps along your side and around your breast, sending a shock from your piercing to your pussy.

Bucky placed himself at your dripping entrance and, with ocean blue eyes locked on yours, he pushed into you, watching as your eyes rolled back, as your mouth fell open and you moaned his name, as you wrapped your legs around his waist, your wet, velvet heat surrounding him, pulling him deeper. You raked your nails down his back and grabbed his ass, rolling your hips beneath his. With a feral snarl, Bucky pulled his hips back until the tip remained. You opened your mouth to ask… beg him to fuck you, but you didn’t get the chance. He snapped his hips, sending a wet slap of skin through the room and driving the air from your lungs.

His metal hand slid behind your back and grabbed your shoulder, pulling you into him with each controlled snap of his hips. “Fuck, doll, so tight… wet.”

You grabbed his hair and pulled him down, your lips brushing against his as you each panted. The coil in your belly wound tighter with every thrust, with every slap of his balls on your ass, with every grunt that harmonized with yours. His fingers dug painfully into your shoulder, mixing with the pleasure coursing through you. With the breath held hostage in your lungs, you clamped down on Bucky.

He bit your bottom lip. “That’s it, doll, cum with me.”

It hit you like a freight train, the searing white heat of your orgasm that made every muscle go rigid and had you crying out his name. His hips stuttered as they lost their rhythm and, as your release washed over his cock, he pulsed, shouting your name as thick streams of cum filled you, spilling out between your thighs. He kissed you hard, driving his tongue into your mouth as each of you writhed, drawing out the other’s orgasm until the bite of pain became too much.

Gasping for air, Bucky pulled back and stood on very shaky legs, disappearing into the bathroom. You were still recovering when he returned; warm, damp towel in one hand, dry towel in the other. You barely registered that he had cleaned you, let alone that he was standing in front of the windows, stark naked, until you pushed up, arms shaking and trying to gather your bearings.

You kissed his back and wrapped your arms around his waist, trailing your nails through the patch of hair on his belly. “Beautiful view.”

He chuckled and turned in your grasp, pushing the hair from your face and kissing you sweetly. “You ain’t wrong, doll.”


End file.
